


Underneath the Pee

by Itsomnambulist



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Christmas, Desperation, Embarrassment, F/M, Family, Human Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsomnambulist/pseuds/Itsomnambulist
Summary: Trixie performs at her annual school's Christmas festival, and Chloe and Lucifer attempt together as a couple, but during the show Lucifer begins to notice the need to empty his bladder, and by the time it is over, Dan has to help him out of that awkward situation in the most male way it exist, pissing in a dark alley.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Original Charlotte Richards, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Underneath the Pee

**Author's Note:**

> Set a couple of months after the  
> "Nightmares" series, following that timeline. Lucifer was already "more or less" used to the subject of urination. And also with the coronavirus already out there.

It was Trixie's annual school Christmas festival in the city hall, and while Chloe and Dan were clearly going to attend, now that Chloe and Lucifer had started dating, Trixie had asked Lucifer to please attend the performance as well. He, despite hating children, adored "his", so he did not need to be asked to go, it was obvious that he would attend. The problem appeared when due to the whole issue of the coronavirus (which Lucifer believes was his father's fault) the situation gets a bit complicated for the first-time devil in human functions.

"Is that recital very long?" Lucifer asks as he ties his tie looking at himself in the mirror at Chloe's entryway.

"You said you wanted to go, plus Trixie is waiting for you very excited." said Chloe a little used to Lucifer's relationship with children.

"And I want to go, I want to see Trixie, we have rehearsed a lot for this, I want to see her embroider it, but I don't feel like swallowing all the stupid performances that come before hers." Lucifer says still struggling with his tie. He had put it on countless times, but he was getting distracted talking to Chloe and he couldn't get it on properly.

"We cannot skip half the festival, seats are not reserved, we must arrive early to get good seats, I want to videotape Trixie." Chloe says as she puts her lipstick in the bathroom mirror.

"I still don't understand why you haven't let me hire a photographer to shoot it instead of having to do it yourself. Finally! Bloody hell" Lucifer says finally managing to get his tie right.

"Lucifer that is exaggeration, what would the other parents say about it?" Chloe says putting on her earrings.

"Fuck the other parents." he says buttoning his vest, leaving the jacket for before leaving.

"Lucifer!" She says scolding him.

"By the way, where did you say Trixie was?" Lucifer says while fastening the buttons.

"She is at Dan's house, he takes her from his house and he stays there to get good seats and reserve a pair for us and another for Charlotte, her children also participate." She said from the bathroom.

Lucifer finishes dressing up in his navy blue three-piece suit, one of his favorites, and goes to the bathroom. "Do you mind?" He says pointing to the toilet, since he had taken the good habit of always going to the bathroom before leaving the house, and they were a little tight on time.

Lately, he had been able to get the hang of peeing, since as he spent every day with Chloe, sleeping one day at her house and another in his, he was almost always vulnerable. He wasn't exactly an expert at control yet, nor did he have the largest bladder in the world, but he was satisfied with his achievements.

"Oh no, go ahead." She says as she finishes straightening her hair.

Lucifer lifts the lid and proceeds to do his business, he takes out his thing and in a couple of seconds he achieves a continuous and focused jet. Lucifer's bladder was shy when it came to relieving himself in front of other people, but not in front of Chloe, not anymore, she gave him an indescribable trust, they had no complexes or secrets with each other, and that helped him when they were in public places, since she could accompany him and help him with the issue of nerves. So at home he was able to go almost immediately, and he was not embarrassed by the noise his urine generated in the toilet water, which due to its height, was very loud.

The stream turned to a slight trickle and after a brief shake, he slipped back into his pants, flushing and washing his hands just before Chloe finished. Lucifer went for his suit jacket while she attended to her own needs before leaving the house and heading to the city hall to see Trixie dressed as the cutest reindeer. They both put on a coat and took the mask since it was Christmas and Lucifer was not longer as hot as he used to, leaving the house.

Lucifer drove and they got there at a decent time, where they both headed to queue to buy tickets. It was quite cold and despite the fact that Chloe was wearing a coat, Lucifer noticed that it was not enough, so he placed his over her shoulders, placing himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her to hold her hands and warm them with his body heat, which was usually always high. Although Lucifer would have given anything to bring an extra coat despite that, Los Angeles in winter could be truly freezing.

"Why are we moving so slowly? Do we have any kind of privilege to be the parents of one of the kids?" Lucifer said at that moment, putting his hands in his pants pockets.

"Lucifer, all these people are parents, why would strangers come to a children's Christmas play?" She said smiling, and not only because of her boyfriend's comment, but because of the fact that he had called himself Trixie's father, which warmed the Detective's heart.

"And where's Detective Douche?" Lucifer said anxiously.

"He texted me, he's inside with Trixie, helping her get dressed in the dressing rooms, he's already booked four good seats." Chloe said really grateful to have Lucifer's coat, although feeling slightly guilty for leaving him unprotected on a night in the middle of December.

They both finally arrive at the door where the tickets are sold after putting some hand sanitizer, and without warning Lucifer pulls out a hundred-dollar bill (a bit too much for a five-dollar ticket) and pays for both tickets. Chloe doesn't even try to argue, he has never let her pay for anything, despite trying to go halfway many times, he was a gentleman even for that. (And rich)

As they walked arm-in-arm down the stairs, Lucifer glanced down the hallway that indicated the toilets. He didn't need to go at all, but even though he had been here several times already, he liked to make sure he knew the direction to the facility, it was going to be a long festival from what he had heard.

They sat in the seats Dan had previously reserved and settled in talking about their things in the meantime. Lucifer had bought a couple of apple juices and some cookies that a couple of Girl Scouts were selling for him and Chloe, although she had only had the cookies, so Lucifer had already had his apple juice and was going to start with hers.

"Shouldn't you be careful with that a bit? It won't take long to make its way through, remember that everything that goes in must come out." She said warning Lucifer, but in a tone of advice, not mother tone like she used to do with Trixie. She didn't want to make him feel like a child.

"It's okay Detective, I can hang on, and if I can't, I know where the bathroom is." Said the devil sticking the straw into the not so small juice box.

Shortly after Charlotte arrived and sat next to them, they talked for a while. Then Dan also came from helping the little girl, and brought Trixie with him to greet them all, dressed as a reindeer, adorable. When she approached Lucifer, they both made a private greeting that they had created and the devil wished him luck, as they had both practiced the dance to perfection. Then Trixie returned with her classmates and the rest waited for the show to begin, there were about ten performances before Trixie's class, and a couple more behind, they were the last.

An hour later, in performance number 6, Lucifer began to notice the effects of the apple juice, nothing too serious that he could not handle at first, but in the next half hour, what had started as a slight annoyance, turned an intense discomfort that was beginning to need to be fixed. It was only one performance left to get to Trixie, and he decided it would be best to hang on until the girl was done and head to the men's room. He settled into his seat, adjusted the groin of his pants, and decided that he would rather enjoy the work of his beloved Urchin with an empty bladder, so he made a move to get up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked confused.

"Men's room real quick, I'll be here in a minute, maybe two." he said passing through a pair of parents until he successfully exited the row of seats.

"I told you not to drink the second bottle of apple juice." She said smiling to bother Lucifer, who returned a sarcastic smile.

He walked quickly but without drawing attention to the back door that led to the hall, where he knew the men's and women's restrooms were located. But then, before going to open the door, ten meters from the bathroom, a woman came out of a corner.

"Excuse me sir, the toilets are disabled due to security measures against the coronavirus until further notice, you must return to your seat and wait for the show to finish." She said kind but firm.

He knew that woman, worked for the city council, and had had fun with her more than once to get rid of a fine and to get a drink license for the Lux. He tried to take advantage of it.

"Come on Patrice, it will be come and go, nobody will know, does it sound like something to you?" He said raising an eyebrow provocatively.

"Excuse me, but the rules are the rules, it's for your safety and for others." She said ignoring the fact that she was still attracted to Lucifer's attractiveness. (I don't blame her)

"Sir? But if you know my name perfectly, you were yelling it when-" then she stopped him before saying some obscenity. "Enough already, I can't let you pass Lucifer."

Lucifer didn't usually behave like this since he was with Chloe, but he really needed to take a leak and he had no time to waste.

Meanwhile in the seats:

"Hey where's Lucifer? He's going to miss Trixie's performance." Dan said worried.

"He's in the bathroom, he won't be long." Chloe replied.

"Good luck with that" Dan said giggling.

"What do you mean?" Chloe said puzzled.

"You don't know? The public restrooms are closed due to the coronavirus issue until further notice, for security reasons. I had to take Trixie to the dressing room children's bathroom." Dan said feeling a little bad for Lucifer.

"Poor thing," Chloe said feeling bad for her boyfriend, who must have been pretty desperate, because he wouldn't have left in the middle of the festival if he hadn't.

Back in the hall:

"Please Patrice, look, I'm a man, I don't even need to touch the urinal to take a piss, I promise not to make contact even with the door handle." He said a little overwhelmed.

"Sorry Lucifer, I can't lose this job." She said feeling a bit bad for the man, but still firm.

Lucifer sighed and went back the way he had left, whispering a bad word under his breath as he left there. Before returning to his seat and taking advantage of the fact that no one was seeing him, he gave himself a slight squeeze to release some pressure.

He returned to his seat after a couple of minutes, hiding his discomfort, not wanting to worry Chloe. She let him pass and they both sat down to wait for the start of the performance they had been waiting for all night.

As soon as they came on stage, Trixie enthusiastically waved to her parents from there, and made the rock gesture with her fingers sticking out her tongue for Lucifer, which made him feel really proud. Both Chloe and Dan were filming the festival as two proud new parents, while Lucifer enjoyed watching his little girl nail the dance steps, so much so that he, too, eventually ended up pulling out his phone to record the little girl, so he could show her off at the Lux later to his friends and also to his brother.

Trixie's performance was over, but it was still the final performance in which the three classes in the little girl's class all performed together singing a song, which Lucifer had accompanied at home on the piano hundreds of times so that Trixie could practice.

Only two performances to go to Trixie, probably around twenty minutes at most, Lucifer didn't know if that was good or bad.

He began by placing his hand on his lap, getting closer and closer to his dick, which luckily he had placed to one side and it was not so rude to give it some casual and necessary squeeze, and he kept repositioning himself in the seat non stop. Chloe had noticed it, but didn't want to embarrass him with questions, so she decided to ignore it. Until she noticed the devil's hand against her arm:

"Lucifer are you okay? is something wrong?" She asked worried, but knowing well what was happening to him.

"I have to pee, and it's urgent Detective." Lucifer said with a slight notch of panic in her gaze, he must have been about to explode to end up telling Chloe.

"There are only fifteen minutes left and we can go, don't worry, I'm very sorry honey, I didn't know the bathrooms were closed." She said with a gesture of empathy.

"Fifteen minutes? Fuck, that's a lot." he said settling back in his seat.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want me to do? We can't go home, Trixie is about to perform, and I'm not going to miss her, and I bet you don't want to either." She said trying not to say "I told you so" and to be understanding, because in reality she felt sorry for the poor devil.  
"Can't you hold it for a bit?" She said hoping that the answer was yes.

"Yes, I can, I'm sorry." he said, forcing himself to hold it, he was the devil, and he had gone before leaving, of course he could bear it for fifteen minutes, he was not a little boy anymore. He did feel a little bad for bothering Chloe with his petty problem though. And Chloe also felt a little bad as well, since she had made Lucifer feel guilty about something that made him feel very insecure, when she had proposed to do the opposite, to give him confidence in that aspect as a good girlfriend that she was, because, well, he really was a perfect boyfriend for her.

Lucifer moved in his seat for the last time and lowered his mask, since between the nerves and the heat, he was getting a bit overwhelmed. In addition, he never usually wore the mask, since he could not catch or spread any virus, and if he was fined he had no problem paying the fine. He was only wearing it because without it he couldn't go here and see Trixie.

Dan noticed Lucifer's situation, and although it was true that he could also took a piss right now without problem, he felt a little sorry for the man, who seemed much more in a hurry than him. Although in reality, it also felt a little nice, since Lucifer was always teasing Dan, and somehow he felt that deep down he deserved it a bit, despite getting along very well with the devil, who was even wearing the bros bracelet.

Finally, after keeping his legs together and crossed, and settling in his seat a couple of times, he managed to finish the last performance of the night dry and see Trixie. Although a little sad that he could not record her on video this time, but his hands were better on his lap than on his mobile in those circumstances.

Everyone cheered, including Lucifer, and got up to go find Trixie and leave. Standing up was a bit hard due to his aching bladder, but he finally succeeded, although he didn't knew for how long.

Chloe took Lucifer's hand and went as quickly as possible with him and Dan to pick up Trixie, while Charlotte went to the other part of the auditorium for her children. "Are you feeling better?" Chloe asked Lucifer caressing his back gently.

"I would feel better if I could have emptied the contents of my bladder, so no, I actually feel much worse." Lucifer said as they walked up the stairs to the exit, allowing himself a quico squeeze as climbing the stairs was too painful, and made him felt very fragile.

"Charlotte and I thought it would be nice to go to a bar for some hot chocolates with the kids, but if it's too urgent, we can go home straight away." She said feeling worse and worse as she saw how Lucifer was placing his hand on his crotch as casually as posible every few seconds, ashamed.

"That's too far, besides I don't want to spoil the plans, I'll go to the bathroom at the bar when we get there." he said as calmly as possible.

Chloe bit her lip guiltily "honey, bar toilets cannot be used either, only children can, as they are at less risk of contagion." She said a little sad for the man.

"I am not gonna get the bloody virus for dad's sake, I'm the devil... but fine, I'll hold it." Lucifer said not at all sure of what he had just said.

"You just said that my house was too far away, are you sure you can handle it the whole night?" Chloe said worriedly. Lucifer had improved a lot on the subject of human functions and their control, but his bladder was still small, and Chloe was concerned about his inexperience on being "human" around her.

Lucifer nodded, since he couldn't lie, and doubted his ability to hold it right now. Right after they reached the outer entrance and Charlotte, Dan, and the kids joined them:

"Mommy, can we go to the bar now? I have to go to the bathroom." Trixie said very cute.

Lucifer thought to himself "oh, you do?!"

"Yes of course, we'll be there in a bit, monkey." Chloe said smiling.

Then Lucifer felt a small leak, almost nonexistent, but enough to lightly moisten the tip of his penis inside his boxers. He knew he had to do something. "Okay, I can't, I swear I'm about to piss my pants, I'm going to the Lux, it's closer than your house." Lucifer whispered to Chloe, but just loud enough for Dan to hear him.

"Dude c'mon, you're a man, you don't need to go home to take a piss, besides, I wouldn't say no to watering a dark alley either." Dan said trying to help his friend.

"Lucifer, I know it's not the most civilized option, but honestly, he's right." Chloe said caressing his arm again.

"Poor man" Charlotte said seeing Lucifer so vulnerable.

"You go over to the bar, we'll write to you as soon as we're done and we'll get together right away." Dan said.

"Okay, see you guys soon, enjoy." Chloe said laughing, making Charlotte laugh in turn.

Lucifer had learn this recent months that when his bladder gets full next to Chloe, it remains full a bit after they got separated, sometimes half hour, some other a whole hour, and he didn't had the time to wait that much.

Dan made a signal to Lucifer to follow him into the alley at the back of the auditorium building, where there wasn't hardly any light. "Douche, I swear to my father that if you don't go faster..." Lucifer said struggling for control of his increasingly worryingly full bladder.

"Okay okay, here." Dan said going a little further down the alley, working on his zipper.

"Here? On the street?" Lucifer said with a gesture of displeasure.

"Yes, on the street, do not become fancy now, seeing what I'm seeing, you don't have many more options man." Dan says laughing at Lucifer's pee dance with his hands in his pockets, because due to the cold outside and as Chloe still had his coat, didn't help his situation at all.

Lucifer didn't really like the idea, but he was right, he was less than a minute away from wetting his pants. At that very moment and in the middle of the street, right where he was, he began to unbuckle his belt and unzip. "Hey man, what are you doing?" Dan says still against the wall.

"Well, Daniel, I think it's pretty clear what I'm doing, and I'm about to do it very soon" Lucifer said annoyed that he interrupted him.

"No, not that, I know what you're doing, but do it on the wall, someone can pass by and see you, besides, it's weird, and I don't want to step on it when I leave." Dan said surprised with the devil.

"On the wall?" Lucifer said approaching the wall a bit confused.

"Don't tell me you've never peed on a wall? What kind of man has never done it? And if I was you, I wouldn't get that close to it, unless you want to get it in your pants." Dan said even more surprised.

"Well, sorry Daniel if my manners are a little more refined than yours, I prefer to use my cock for other kinds of things, in fact, I've done lots of things in alleys, against the wall..." said Lucifer still with his hand pressing his groin.

"Okay! Okay, I don't need to know, you're out of this world... (he was right) and can you freaking piss? You're making me nervous with so much jump, plus I want to get out of here soon, it's fucking cold." Dan said focusing once more on his own crotch, already with his cock in his hand. It didn't look much like Lucifer's, he wasn't that big, although next to him, almost no one was, but he wasn't small either, and he was circumcised, something that in America seemed to be quite common. Lucifer looked away from what he didn't really want to continue looking either, he liked men without any doubt, but Dan was Dan, it was like looking at his uncle's cock.  
Then Dan started to piss, and Lucifer snapped out of his thoughts with a wave of desperation that almost lost control into his underwear. 

He unbuckled his belt quick and nervous. "Ahh, fuck!" Lucifer said desperately unzipping and removing his penis quickly, which was already wet, although the stain the size of a golf ball on his underwear made it clear. Then he noticed how the cold hit him, causing his bladder to contract and his foreskin cover almost all of his penis, still of an enviable size, losing a couple of drops as soon as he made contact with the December air.

Dan was still going, a not very strong stream but firm. Lucifer, however, couldn't get distracted enough to be able to go, which was driving him crazy, he whispered to himself in a low voice "let's go..." lightly squeezing his penis hoping that something would come out.

"Everything okay dude?" Dan said smiling at his friend, surprised at the considerable size of the man.

"Yes, all good, but some of us need a little time, and a Douche speaking to us doesn't help at all" Lucifer said in frustration, but then he suddenly lost it, and also a pleasant moan of relief from his mouth as the intense current hit the wall, not too thick, but with the force of someone who really had to go.

"Well, it seems that this Douche has helped you" he said laughing, and realizing one thing. "Hey, you're pissing your shoes, spread your feet man." Dan said laughing, realizing that he never really had lied to him, he was doing this for the first time.

"Oh shit" Lucifer said opening his eyes, doing what Dan told him to, still pissing nonstop.

Dan who had already finished and was buttoning up "Woah, you were really desperate" He said smiling and impressed that the man's jet hadn't threatened to end.

"I've told you and everyone a million times, I don't lie" He said spreading his legs a little more to avoid the puddle.

"Every time I start to believe it more." Dan said laughing as he moved away from the wall to wait for him.

"Don't you dare go and leave me here Daniel." Lucifer said turning his head to check that he wasn't leaving.

"Then hurry up, because I'm on the verge of freezing." The detective said laughing, although of course he wasn't going to let him there.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I guess I'll piss faster then, don't fuck up with me... this doesn't work like that and you know it Daniel." Lucifer said annoyed, feeling the jet slowing down a bit.

"Though what if I did? You've screwed me countless times." Dan said to annoy him.

"I would send one of my best demons to torture you little by little, since if I did it myself, I could go too far, and Chloe would never forgive me. Besides, this was your bloody idea." Lucifer said decreasing the flow to drops, until he finally finished and put himself in his pants, wiping his hands on his jacket, since he hated not being able to wash them, after all he had always been a bit germphobic.

"Yeah, but because I remind you that you were about to wet those fancy suit pants of yours, a thank you would be nice." He said laughing.

"Oh yeah, thanks for giving you a perfect excuse to take a piss." Lucifer said to annoy Dan, him and his proud...

"You're incredible..." Dan said rolling his eyes.

They both returned to the bar shortly after and enjoyed a pleasant evening surrounded by their families, laughing and chatting, forgetting for a moment everything that had caused this damn pandemic. Chloe happy that Lucifer was feeling better, and Lucifer happy to be with Chloe, plain and simple. Happy together.

THE END


End file.
